deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs. Freddy Fazbear
Dan Hibiki vs. Freddy Fazbear is a What if? Death Battle. Description Street Fighter vs Five Nights at Freddy's. Which polar opposite video game buttmonkey will win? Intro Wiz: The buttmonkey, a character so weak to the point where everyone laughes at them. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki, the Street Fighter joke. Wiz: And Freddy Fazbear, the bloodthirsty animatronic. Dan Hibiki Wiz: Dan Hibiki was created to be a giant middle finger to SNK, and he did just that, but at the price of sucking. Anyway, Dan has a large arsenal of attacks like the Gadoken, a short ranged projectile. The Koryuken is a terrible version of the Shoryuken, and the Dankukyaku is a terrible version of the Tatsumaki. Another thing to mention is that the Dankukyaku is actually named after himself. Boomstick Is he seriously that retarded?! Wiz: It gets worse. Dan loves to taunt a lot, no matter how injured he is. However, this not only lets him jump higher but also fills his Super Meter to let him do Special moves like the Shisso Buraiken, which is a combo of a few punches and kicks and the Shinku Gadoken is a slightly better version of the Gadoken. Boomstick: Despite being portrayed as useless, he has been able to defeat a group of thugs, and managed to take a beating from Ryu and Ken, as well as being able to tap into the Satsui No Hado. Wiz: However, he's wimpy, arrogant, and is also pretty clumsy. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the Animatronics and is the mascot of a small pizzeria. Freddy prefers to use stealth and jump scare his opponent, but he can fight if necessary. He can toss his microphone like Captain America's shield. Pizza Wheel summons pizzas to attack his opponent and Birthday boosts his attack. Boomstick: How the fuck do Chuck E Cheese animatronics summon pizzas?! Wiz: They can do more than that, Boomstick. Gloom Song debuffs his opponent's strength, and Escape Key instantly kills the opponent, though it has an EXTREMELY LOW chance of working, meaning that it's basically useless. Boomstick: Freddy is strong enough to fit an adult male into a Freddy suit. Wiz: However, Freddy is very slow, and considering he's controlled by a child's soul, this means he's about as smart as one. (Freddy jump scares the player) Death Battle! Dan Hibiki was hungry one day, and saw the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. He enters the pizzeria, not knowing of what dangers lie in there. When Dan entered, he quickly saw some pizza on a table and ran over to it. Dan: Oh boy, this must be my lucky day! Suddenly, he heard a loud screech. Dan turned around and saw a mechanical bear. FIGHT! Dan: How the heck is an Animatronic Bear gonna hurt-OOF! Freddy punches Dan in the face, knocking him into a table. Dan gets up and fires a Gadoken, but Freddy avoids it and throws his mic at Dan, slamming Dan in the face and knocking him on the floor. Dan: So, you wanna fight, eh? Prepare for my ultimate attack! Dan starts performing the Super Taunt, rolling around Freddy and jeering. Freddy throws his mic at Dan again, slamming into Dan's stomach and knocking him down. Freddy then pulls out his Pizza Wheel and begins rapid firing pizzas at Dan, who performs the Dankukyaku, going right through them and slamming Freddy into a hallway. Freddy uses Birthday to boost his power and rushes up to Dan, who moves out of the way at the last second, causing Freddy to trip and break his jaw. Dan begins to start taunting Freddy again. Dan: What's the matter, can't keep up with Saikyo?! Enraged, Freddy gets up and rushes at Dan again, this time successfully hitting him and tackling him to the floor. Freddy bites Dan's arm, but Dan shakes it off and performs a Koryuken, launching Freddy into the air. Freddy gets up and tries to use the Escape Key, but it misses. Freddy, not knowing what to do, rushes up to Dan again and tries to drop kick him, but misses and breaks one of his arms. Dan: Take this, fool! Dan performs the Hissho Buraiken, rapidly punching and kicking Freddy before performing a Koryuken, launching Freddy's head off his body. KO Aftermath Dan walks up to the table and begins eating the pizza. Freddy's remains are thrown in the trash can by the janitor. ---- Wiz: While Freddy had the long range advantage and was smarter, Dan outclassed him in basically every other category. Freddy barely has any feats, and it also doesn't help that he was slower and that none of his attacks could kill Dan except for the Escape Key, which had a VERY LOW chance of actually happening. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy couldn't keep a-head. Wiz: The winner is Dan Hibiki. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Mister Twister 22 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Street Fighter Vs FNAF Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016